


The elephant

by Oberyn2206



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Little characters, M/M, Short Story, The end of this XD, The title has a different meaning, naughty mercutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/pseuds/Oberyn2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Mercutio wanted to see an elephant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The elephant

Little Mercutio let out cherish giggles as his tiny legs carried him through the bush.  
He was spying on someone.

  
Mercutio saw this kid days ago, but he never saw its face, for it kept avoiding him and his friends.

  
Mercutio wanted to ignored it at first. However, he was way so attracted to the shoulder-length wavy raven hair so beautiful.

  
_It must be a girl._ He kept talking to himself. _She must be as pretty as a fairy._  
Mercutio smiled at his imagination.

  
‘’Excuse me?’’  
Mercutio decided to start as he saw the kid stopping to play with a bunch of stray cats. _What a nice girl!_

  
Summoned all courage he required, Mercutio approached nearer and put his hand on the kid’s shoulder.

  
‘’Hi!’’  
‘’Hi.’’ – The kid replied flatly. It turned its face and Mercutio was certain to himself that it was a fairy.

  
‘’Nice to meet you. I wanna be your friend.’’  
‘’Uh… Thanks.’’  
‘’I’m Mercutio..’’  
‘’Uh… Tybalt.’’  
‘’Tyb- Tybalt?’’  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’Wait, is that supposed to be a boy’s name?’’  
‘’Of course it is, what are you talking about?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I... I... thought..."

"You think I’m a girl?’’  
‘’Y-y-yes, but no offense, please. I’m sorry, because your hair-’’ - Mercutio babbled, his fingers fidgeted - ‘’But never mind...'’  
‘’It’s okay.’’  
‘’Thanks…’’

  
‘’…’’

  
‘’…’’

  
‘’Is there something on my face?’’  
‘’You’re beautiful.’’  
‘’…’’  
‘’I can’t believe you’re a boy.’’  
‘’…’’  
‘’I don’t believe you’re a boy.’’ - Mercutio gave a childish wicked smile.  
‘’I am a boy, you idiot.’’

"..."

"..."

  
‘’Do you have the elephant?’’  
‘’W-what?!’’  
‘’The elephant. Boys have the elephants. If you want me to believe you are a boy you must show me your elephant!’’ - Mercutio said as he pulled his pants and shamelessly and innocently showed Tybalt what inside - ‘’Even I have the elephant!’’

  
**_BEP!!!_ **

  
All Mercutio received was a slap on his face.

  
‘’You ignoble idiot!’’

  
Mercutio still laughed despite his pain.  
‘’Ahaha see? You’re blushing! You don’t have the elephant!!’’

  
Another slap.

  
‘’You’ll never be able to see it!’’

 

  
Tybalt could only keep his words for, well, a little more than ten years.


End file.
